At The Begining
by RockGal73
Summary: Minnie and Mickey are fresh out of college and still living with their roommates Donald and Daisy. They meet one day and begin to fall in love, through their relationship drama and humor ensues and they find out just how much they really need each other. Their journey of love will be long and prosperous, after all, they're just at the beginning. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Minnie had never really thought she needed any one to help her. Most of her life she had to do things on her own anyway, she had never really been in danger before, and therefore never needed saving.

She lived with her college roommate Daisy, they had bought a house together and they'd become so used to living with each other it was hard for either to imagine living alone. It was a fairly nice house, with a kitchen and the living room in basically the same space, a dinning room next to the kitchen, a front room, where the front door was located, three bedrooms upstairs, one for Daisy, one for Minnie, and the third for the occasional family member or friend who decided to stay with them, and two bathrooms upstairs and downstairs. The house had a small front yard where Minnie's garden was located and a larger backyard, where daisy had put a small round table with two chairs and an umbrella for outdoor dining.

The two enjoyed living in the house together, considering they were best friends and most of the time could stand each other, most of the time. One day Minnie had walked into the kitchen while Daisy was on the couch watching TV. Minnie walked over to one of the cabinets to get a snack but noticed it was empty, she then proceeded to check the other food cabinets noticing that they were all empty as well. She then went to the fridge hoping something was in there, but the fridge was bare except for a grape in the very back. As a last resort Minnie opened the freezer, but the only thing in there was ice. "Daisy?" Minnie asked looking towards her friend annoyed. "Yeah?" Daisy responded not turning back to look at Minnie, her eyes glued to the screen. "Did you go grocery shopping?" Minnie asked her, even though she already knew the answer.

"No, I thought you were going." Daisy shot back at her eyes still focused on the television. "Daisy it's your turn to go food shopping, and we're completely out of food." Minnie said matter-of-factly. Daisy finally turned her body towards Minnie from the couch "But I have to go to a social event for work, Terry invited me, and it would tarnish my reputation if I-" "Fine." Minnie said sighing "I'll do the shopping, I'll just take the car and-" "Oh...you're gonna take the car?" Daisy asked in an innocent tone "Yes." Minnie sated knowing what was coming "But the event is on the other side of town, plus I'll need the car's gps to get there." Daisy complained"Fine, can you drop me off?" Minnie asked annoyed "Um...What time is it exactly?" Daisy asked her. Minnie looked at the clock in the kitchen "Six o'clock." Minnie told her

"Six? Already? The party- uh I mean event starts at seven and it'll take me, like two hours to get there and-" "It's okay." Minnie interrupted her irritated "I'll just walk to the store." "Really, are you sure?" Daisy asked politely "Yeah, it's fine." Minnie said harshly, not even making eye contact with Daisy at this point."Great!" Daisy shot up from the couch already dressed for a party with a blue sparkly dress on and a blue scrunchy in her hair with matching blue earrings. Daisy grabbed a light grey open sweater that fit over her dress and her purse heading for the door. "Oh and Minnie, could you please pick up some extra breakfast stuff at the store? Remember we're hosting brunch tomorrow for the gals from work!" And with that Daisy left out the door.

"Sure Daisy." Minnie said angrily to herself after she heard the door close "No problem...It's never been a problem."

_Stupid Daisy_ Minnie thought on her way back home after buying the groceries. _Always partying with her work friends never pulling her weight around here._ Even though Minnie knew that if Daisy didn't go to these work parties, or throw them from time to time her workmates might not think well of her, and since she was the newest employee as of two months ago, she had to gain their friendship and trust. Daisy could also be a very reliable roommate when it came down to it, she was clean, polite, never late with rent, and a true friend to Minnie. But ever since she'd taken that job at Gale's Dress Emporium as a fashion consultant/sales woman well, she'd been a lot busier and slightly less reliable.

She wasn't there for Minnie as much and spent quite a few nights out with coworkers. To be honest, Minnie just missed the old days when she and Daisy would hang out more, they seemed to be growing more distant since Daisy took on her full-time , Minnie grumbled to herself carrying the heavy bags home, it was sunset and soon it would be night time. Great Minnie thought Another night alone as usual, sitting on the couch reading...same as it ever was.

Little did Minnie know she wouldn't be spending the night alone, she would soon meet someone who would change her life for the better. Minnie turned the corner on her way home not noticing the slight bump in the sidewalk as she grumbled to herself, and suddenly as she bumped into the slightly elevated slab of concrete on the side walk, she felt herself tripping. As she fell forward Minnie closed her eyes tight bracing for impact, when suddenly, she wasn't falling anymore. Minnie opened her eyes slowly and realized that she was being held up, someone had caught her. She felt to strong arms holding one around her stomach and the other holding her shoulder. "Hey, you alright?" A male voice asked from behind her. Her mysterious savior lifted her up back to a standing position.

The boy standing before her was tall with black hair and warm inviting dark blue eyes, he wore a red jacket over a black t-shirt, dark blue skinny jeans, and red converse. _Wow_ Minnie thought _he's cute_. Minnie suddenly became aware of how she looked, wearing a large grey sweatshirt and baggy jeans with her hair in a loose pony tail and an old pair of raggedy sneakers. She blushed slightly and looked at the ground "Yeah, thanks for ya know rescuing me..." "No problem!" the boy said with a cheerful smile "Need any help with those bags?" he asked in a strangely concerned tone. "Um no." Minnie responded "My house isn't too far from here, I think I can handle it." "Aren't they heavy?" the boy asked curiously looking at the seven bags Minnie was carrying that were full of food. "Well yes I suppose they are..." Minnie said looking at the bags and beginning to realize the pain in her arms from carrying them. "Then I insist you let me help you carry them." he said with a charming grin. "Alright." Minnie responded blushing and smiling.

The boy convinced her to let him carry five of the seven bags, the heaviest bags at that. "Wow." Minnie said watching him take the bags "what a gentlemen." "Thanks." the boy said smiling. "I'm Mickey by the way." "I'm Minnie." she responded. "Minnie." Mickey repeated to himself "Ya know I've always liked that name." Minnie blushed and nodded hearing the sincerity in his voice.

They walked and talked for awhile, finding that they had a lot in common, they both loved classic rock, older music, pop and love songs. They both had best friends as roommates, and sometimes couldn't stand them. They both enjoyed the sea and sailing. And their roommates were dating each other. They also laughed at how both Donald (Mickey's roommate) and Daisy freaked out after finding that they had the same last name and demanded they take a DNA test together. Luckily they weren't related.

Once they reached Minnie's house she grabbed the key out of her pocket, opened the door and let Mickey inside. "Thanks." Mickey said in response to her letting him in. "Nice garden by the way, yours or Daisy's?" "Mine." Minnie responded "Daisy hates gardening, finds it too dirty." Mickey laughed "Yeah, seems right, I've met Daisy before I kinda doubted the garden was hers, you two have a nice house." Mickey commented looking around. "Thanks." Minnie responded, as she began to put away groceries. "Oh let me help you." Mickey said rushing over to one of the grocery bags and taking out a loaf of bread. "No, no." Minnie told him, grabbing his arm. "I can handle it, besides you don't know where everything goes." "Fair point." Mickey responded chuckling a little.

There was a small silence as Minnie continued to put the food away. "So..." Mickey began, breaking the silence "I was going to go check out this new restaurant down town, and I mean it would really stink to go alone...So I was wondering if you would like to um if you're not busy or anything-" "Oh I'd love to." Minnie responded eagerly Mickey looked at her shocked for a moment because of how fast her response was. Minnie blushed embarrassed. "I mean" she continued "It would be lovely to go with you to this new restaurant." "Great!" Mickey said delighted "it's a date!" but as soon as the words came out of his mouth he and Minnie blushed wildly. "Yes," Minnie said after a few seconds "I suppose it is." "Cool." was all Mickey could get out of his mouth at that point.

"Just let me change my clothes." Minnie said as she started walking toward the stairs. "Why?" Mickey asked "you already look good." they both blushed at this. "Yes." Minnie began "but I want to look, nice for this uh new restaurant." And with that she went up to her room to change.

Minnie came back down stairs after about fifth teen minutes wearing a red ruffle blouse, a loose ruffled black skirt that went just below her knees and black flats. She carried a dark red purse on her shoulder. She was now wearing makeup, dark eyeshadow, eyeliner, mascara, and red lipstick. Mickey looked at her dumbfounded smiling as a blush formed on his cheeks. "So how do I look?" Minnie asked. "You look beautiful." Mickey blurted out causing them to both blush again. "But that's probably not what someone's supposed to say on a first date..." Mickey said staring at the ground embarrassed. "No probably not." Minnie said laughing "But it was sweet...keep it up and there might be a second date." Mickey grinned at this. "Shall we go?" he asked her gesturing towards the door.

"In a minute." Minnie said heading for the kitchen "Just let me finish putting the groceries away." "Allow me." Mickey said coming up with an grabbed the last bag of groceries, opened the refrigerator, and stuffed the bag in closing the door. Minnie giggled at this

"Ladies first." Mickey said gesturing to the door once again. "Charming." Minnie retorted still giggling. They went out the door into the night walking together.

Little did either of them know, this was just the beginning of their journey together.


	2. Chapter 2: First Date

**First of all, let me apologize for the wait on this, but for some reason I don't have school today so...BAM here ya go! Now I can promise to update this story at least once every month which kind of sucks, but at least puts me on some kind of schedule! SPOILER ALERT: this chapter is better than the first one! :D**

Mickey and Minnie walked to the restaurant talking more along the way, mostly about their roommates and laughing at each other's bizarre stories. Although, secretly, they were both studying each other, both thinking their date looked nice, and blushing at the thought. They were having such a good time together they hadn't realized that they were right across the street from their destination. The realization dawned on them just as Mickey was finishing up another hilarious story about him and Donald.

"...And then he stuffed the whole thing in his mouth!" Mickey said both of them laughing extremely hard "So, we had to end our vacation early, and neither of us will ever be aloud in Mexico again." Minnie could not stop laughing at that point, then she realized that they had stopped and Mickey was staring across the street.

"Hey, why'd we stop?" she asked through laughter. He turned and faced her grinning broadly and pointing across the street.

"We're here." he told her happily. Her gaze followed to where his finger was pointing and she gasped at the restaurant in front of her. It was one of those nice retro diners, from the 50's or something, she loved those kind of places. She read the bright neon sign above the door _Beverly's Diner_

"Wow." Minnie said smiling "Looks great!" Mickey smiled to himself

"I was hoping you'd like this place," he said grinning then grabbed Minnie's hand "C'mon let's go!" Mickey lead her across the street as a blush formed on her cheeks. When they reached the door Mickey like the true gentleman he was, held the door open for Minnie and said with a smile "After you miss."

Minnie giggled at this "Why thank you." she responded with a small curtsy before walking inside, Mickey walked in after her. Minnie was amazed at the sight of the diner, the walls were white with a light blue trim, many four person red booths with light blue tables, including two for several people in two of the corners of the restaurant, a counter with plenty of red spinning stools, where you could see the food being made, and of course, a large multi-colored juke box. A waitress in a cute blue and black 50's outfit, a blue short sleeve shirt with a white color and white at the bottom of the sleeves, with a long poofy black skirt, a small white apron over the skirt, white tennis shoes, and a light blue ribbon tying her hair into a pony tail. She had on a name tag that read Valerie.

"Hey," the waitress said "the name's Valerie, now what can I do for you cool cats tonight?" Valerie smiled broadly

"Table for two please." Mickey said happily looking at Minnie, who was smiling enthusiastically at Valerie, and for the first time, he noticed how beautifully her light green eyes shinnied in the light, he blushed upon this realization.

"Coolio!" Valerie interrupted his train of thought "Follow me." They began to follow Valerie to a booth as Mickey and Minnie both noticed something. They were holding hands. They must've done so unconsciously as neither of them had noticed until now, a blush spread across both of their faces. They quickly let go as they reached their table, both of them regretting it slightly.

"Here are your menus." Valerie said to the couple as she placed the menus on the table. "Can I fetch you cats some drinks?" She asked after a few seconds.

"Yeah." Minnie answered "A strawberry shake please." Valerie nodded and jotted something down on the small notepad she had in her hand.

"And you daddy-o?" She said looking towards Mickey.

"Oh, uh a chocolate shake." Mickey responded. Valerie once again nodded and jotted something down.

"You cats hang while I fetch your malts." Valerie told them as she left the table. Mickey and Minnie began talking again about how they both enjoyed places like this, and what they were gonna eat, they both decided on "Beverly's famous burgers" and to split a large fry. When Valerie came back they gave her their order and she took their menus.

"So far, this place is pretty great." Minnie said to Mickey smiling.

"I think you mean keen." He corrected her grinning. Minnie giggled once again.

"Yeah your right." Minnie responded suddenly it dawned on her that the juke box which had been playing music since they walked in was silent. "Oh," she said slightly sad "The music stopped. Mickey had just noticed this as well and turned toward the juke box, then a light bulb went off in his head, he had an idea.

Mickey grinned then turned back toward Minnie and said "I can fix that." Mickey winked and pulled a quarter out of his pocket. He walked towards the juke box and studied the song collection, happy to see that the juke box had modern music. Then a certain song caught his eye "bingo." He said to himself smiling broadly. Mickey put the quarter in the juke box and the song _Hey Soul Sister_ began playing.

Minnie looked toward smiling "I love this song!" she told him as he walked back to their table. He stopped in front of where Minnie was sitting and held out his hand.

"Care to dance?" He asked her grinning slyly.

Minnie giggled and took his hand with a short "Sure." and then they began to dance cutely to the Train song, not exactly a slow dance and not too fast. They ere having fun dancing to the song together, and just as it ended...

"Hey cats!" Valerie called to Micky and Minnie from their table. The two looked over at her "I don't wanna rattle you cage, but your food's here, although I can dig if you wanna keep dancing, you two are hip!"

Mickey and Minnie paused for a moment, looked at each other, and then burst out laughing. They walked back to the table and began eating their burgers, which were very good. As they were both reaching for the fries their hands touched, making them blush once more. "Uh, sorry, my fault." Mickey said taking his hand away from the fries.

"No, no." Minnie said nervously "It was my bad." she grabbed a fry and stuffed in her mouth quickly to stop herself from rambling nervously. The two continued their dinner calmly from that point on telling funny stories as they had been before. For dessert they shared a banana split. Suddenly while finishing off the split, Minnie got a bit of chocolate syrup on her cheek.

"Here let me get that for you." Mickey said without thinking and grabbed a napkin as re reached across the table and began to wipe the chocolate off of her face. They both blushed at the close contact. And they began to stare into each other's eyes. _Wow, _Minnie thought _those eyes get more enchanting with every glance. Beautiful, _Mickey thought _her green eyes are just...beautiful._ Mickey slowly withdrew the napkin.

"Sorry." he said nervously "Should've let you get that yourself." he looked toward the ground sadly pretty sure he'd screwed up the date.

"No, it's okay." Minnie said reassuringly "Besides," she said with a blush "I thought it was cute."

Mickey looked up at her again "really?" He asked with a cute curious look on his face.

For about the hundredth time that day, Minnie giggled "Yeah." she said sweetly.

"You cats ready to make like that banana and split?" Valerie asked smiling as she came over to their table.

"Yeah. Minnie answered "but first I gotta ask, are you hiring?" This response caught both Mickey and Valerie off-guard but they soon recovered from their shock.

"Yes, we actually are." Valerie said dropping the 50's act "Let me go get you an application."

"Make that two!" Mickey blurted out which surprised Minnie, but not Valerie this time.

"Sure thing daddy-o." Valerie responded picking up her 50's act once again.

Minnie turned her attention to Mickey looking at him confused. "So," Mickey began "why do you want to work here?" Minnie took a moment to herself before responding.

"Well," she started "I have a part time job at a shoe store, but I've been looking for another one to make some more money, and being a waitress here seems pretty fun, with the whole staying in character thing." Mickey nodded accepting her answer "why do you want to work here?" Minnie asked returning the question.

Mickey pondered for a moment before replying. "Same as you I wanna make some more money, only I work at candy store...or maybe.." he said a devilish grin crossing his face "I just want to spend more time with you."

Minnie blushed at this a small "Oh." escaping her lips. Mickey studied her in amusement _man she's cute..._he thought to himself. He had to make her blush like this more often. Just then Valerie came back with the applications.

"Here ya go cats." she said to them smiling, "Just fill these out and leave 'em on the table when you're done."

"Thanks." Mickey said to her as she left their table. The two filled out their applications then left Valerie a nice tip before exiting the diner.

As soon as they got Minnie shivered realizing how cold it was. All of sudden, Mickey took off his jacket placed it on her shoulders, making her blush. Minnie tried to protest saying that now he would be cold, but Mickey wouldn't have it insisting that she wear the jacket as Minnie thanked him. They walked in silence for a short while. "So...where is this candy store you work at?" Minnie asked trying to make conversation.

"In the mall." Mickey told her. Minnie smiled in delight

"Hey, that's where the shoe store I work at is." she said "What's the candy store called?" she asked prodding for more information.

"Mandy's Candies..." Mickey said blushing slightly out of embarrassment. Minnie laughed at the name.

"Cute." she said still laughing.

"Oh yeah, well what's this shoe store called then?" he asked hoping the stores name was more cutie and embarrassing than the one he worked at.

Now it was Minnie's turn to be embarrassed as she answered "Lou's shoes." Mickey burst out laughing and soon Minnie joined him.

"Man is it me, or does the mall have a thing for rhyming store names?" Mickey said laughing.

"I know right?" Minnie said in agreement "Just yesterday I-" but before she could finish her sentence, Minnie's phone started ringing. Minnie dug through her purse and grabbed her phone. "It's Daisy..." Minnie said reading the caller ID. _That's weird _Minnie thought _Daisy never calls when she's out...unless she's..._Minnie sighed sadly "I'm sorry." she told Mickey "I've gotta get this."

"It's alright." Mickey said smiling at her. "I understand." Minnie thanked him before she walked a little further down the sidewalk so that he was out of earshot. Then she quickly answered her still ringing phone just before it went to voicemail.

"Hello?" She said into the phone.

"Min-ie I- hel- you- car-" Was all Minnie could hear Daisy say through their bad connection and the loud music she heard on Daisy's end. Then she heard a loud hiccup and sighed.

"Daisy, are you drunk?" Minnie asked knowingly

"Maybe..." was all she heard from Daisy before the connection went bad again. Minnie had unconsciously walked into the middle of a cross walk trying to get a better connection. She couldn't make out any of what Daisy was saying because of the loud music and bad connection. "What? Daisy? I can't here you...you need what?"

Just then Minnie heard a loud car horn and look up realizing where she was as she saw a large speeding truck come barreling towards her, clearly the truck wasn't stopping. Suddenly Minnie's whole body froze in fear, she wanted to run but her legs wouldn't work. Her voice, however, seemed to be working fine, since she let out a loud scream when the truck was seconds away from crushing her. Minnie shut her eyes waiting for the impact that never came. Before she knew what was happening she felt herself being tackled to the ground. Minnie opened her eyes to see Mickey above her breathing heavily, his arms around her protecting her as she lay on the ground, her phone had slid a few inched from her hand, she found that they were a safe distance away from the speeding truck that had passed by.

"You alright?" Mickey asked her through shaky breaths. Thats when Minnie realized what happened...Mickey must've tackled her to the ground before the truck could hit her...Mickey had saved her life.

"Y-y-you saved me." Minnie stuttered. She pushed herself up leaning on her elbows and Mickey leaned over her.

"Minnie I-I didn't really-" but Minnie interrupted him.

"You saved my life." she repeated without stuttering "How, how can I-" she was about to ask how she could repay him when she thought of something, and a small smile crossed her lips as she closed the distance between them. Minnie kissed him with intense passion that made sparks fly between their lips.

Now Mickey had a gentleman's rule about kissing, he always waited until the third date. Kissing on the first date seemed too desperate, kissing on the second date seemed too soon, but on the third date, that's when two people officially became a couple in his eyes, and that's when they should kiss. But when Minnie kissed him, he kissed her back with just as much intensity, breaking his rule for the first time.

On the way back to Minnie's house, the two were holding hands, blushing, and smiling. They weren't looking directly at each other, merely watching each other out of the corners of their eyes. A million thoughts racing in each of their heads. Once they got to Minnie's front door they stopped and turned toward each other. "So.. Mickey started blushing "will there be a second date?"

"Hmm..." Minnie responded smiling and pretending to ponder the thought of a second date. "I think the guy who saved my life deserves at least one more date."

"Sweet!" Mickey answered enthusiastically "How about tomorrow night at seven? We'll go dancing!"

This made Minnie giggle once again "Sure, see ya then." Minnie said before kissing him on the cheek, which made him blush as his mouth formed a small o. And with that Minnie went inside the house, closed the door, and leaned on it sliding down it sighing happily to herself.

Mickey did the same thing on the other side of side of the door but also said to himself, "I think I'm already falling for this girl..."

Minnie heard this and had to hold back a delighted giggle, she felt the same way. She held the sleeves of the jacket she was wearing...wait jacket? That's she realized she was still wearing Mickey's jacket.

Mickey was halfway to the sidewalk when he heard the door open behind him and Minnie shout "Wait, Mickey your jacket!"

Mickey stopped walking and without even turning around smiled and shouted "Keep it!"

"Are you sure?" Minnie called after him.

"Of course!" Mickey yelled turning to face her this time "that way there has to be a second date! So you can return my jacket."

Minnie smiled to herself as she watched him walk away, then waited until he was out of sight to close the door and walk into the living room. She sighed happily to herself and laid down on the couch wrapping the jacket around her as she fell asleep with a smile on her face.

**TA DA! Anyway, I had to google some 50's lingo for this chapter, so if you're wondering what any of it means... /retroflections/2009/08/03/slany-of-the-50s/**

**also, yes Daisy was drunk, I just punched your childhood in the jaw...sorry **

**Keep on Rockin' **


End file.
